Wynter Kidd
Appearance White hair (styled to be short around but long on top), blue eyes, and a muscular build. On his left arm, he wears a janky prosthetic that randomly ceases function until readjusted; however, it has beneficial perks when working properly. Without the prosthetic, his amputated arm (above elbow) is pretty patent. On the back of his right shoulder he has a tattoo of a minimalist compass with an eye in the center of the magnetic needle (which is the symbol of an arcane organization). Personality It is believed that majority of his strong attributes are due to his intensive training which includes being: resourceful, urbane, observant, and athletic. Although he’s well rounded, he does slip up at times which reveal his undesirable traits comprising of being: lustful, amoral, cynical, and dissonant. Backstory Born in Tartaruga during a bitter winter and left to die in the snow, Wynter had his life screwed over from the beginning. His mother, an impressionable woman, abandoned him at birth due to committing adultery with a traveling merchant. The newborn was left to the mercy of nature. Surely enough, but not fast enough, someone came to his rescue. Unfortunately, he was taken over by the severely frosty grip of winter which is what many believe caused the achromatic appearance of his hair. Also due to a critical case of frostbite, his left arm had to be amputated. His savior was a bartender named Susie, who gave him the iconic name “Wynter.” From there, he was raised as her right-hand-man in a small pub with abstruse secrets and they wouldn’t come to light until Susie’s unexpected death. That was when a long-lasting friend (of the late Susie) took Wynter to Lucertola as his apprentice. It was there that he discovered Susie was a part of a confidential organization; it would be the same group he associates with in present time as well. Resources Without his organization, Wynter would be running low on funds all the time due to constant indulgence. As long as he continues to receive a monthly stipend from his association, he can purchase living expenses with a little left over to splurge (like getting drunk and impressing women). However, if he wanted to purchase things of greater value, he’d need to complete jobs and save up whatever is earned. In addition, Wynter makes it a priority not to carry anything of vast value on him in case of robbery. In conclusion, his ultimate resource is his secret organization. Equipment Dual flintlock pistols (with one being custom) and a custom prosthetic arm. Other equipment can be found on his utility belt, which holds: ammunition, small storage compartments, a grappling hook, fiber wire, a weaponized pocket watch (has blades that can fold out), caltrop bombs (2), smoke bombs (2), a pair of shackles (handcuffs), a canister of flammable oil, and a box of matches. Skills Free-running, free-climbing, marksmanship, bartending, cooking, hand-to-hand combat, utilizing resources, bounty hunting, interrogation, investigating, acting, and communication. Pirate Curse/Feat “Robust Amputee,” renders his prosthetic useful by giving it beneficial attributes. You have the default abilities relevant to his prosthetic that do not require cooldowns such as: *parry* (deflects attacks), *stability* (can absorb recoil meaning better accuracy), *strength* (his prosthetic arm has double the strength than his normal one), and *stamina* (grip, flexing, etc. does not tire as easily) strength “Frostbite,” supplies profound tolerance to the cold (decreases the risk of cold weather injuries). Other abilities include: *ice coat* (composes an icy coating on the outermost layer of an object; encases it in durable, yet destroyable ice), *AC* (his skin emits a cooling, invisible mist that lowers temperatures in enclosed areas), and *icebox* (solidifies liquids). Each ice ability has a 50 second cooldown. Versatility Although he possesses elemental abilities, he prefers using a grunt-style of fighting, and thanks to his prosthetic arm, he can exceed the natural capabilities of a human. Category:Mariner Category:OC Category:All Characters